Sugary adventures 1: Finding new love in the Ross home
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: This story will be 5 crossovers in total. 6 sugar rush racers get sucked into the real world and meet some unexpected friends. I suck at summaries. pairings are Vanilla Butter, Mint Swirl, and Pumpkin pie. also pairings from the TV shows I put in here
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first fan fiction, so no flames. I do not own wreck it ralph or Jessie.**

Rancis' POV

It was a beautiful day in the arcade. I just woke up to the sounds of engines revving up. It must be time for the random roster race.

"Oh no!" I yelped seeing what time it was, "I'm going to be late!"

You see I was supposed to meet Vanellope before the random roster race because she said she had something for me. She's going to be so disappointed if I didn't show up. I got up and started getting ready, and then the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see it was my friends, Gloyd and Swizzle.

"Hey dude," Swizzle, said, "Where were you."

"Yeah," Gloyd pitched in, "The random roster race is starting in twenty minutes! Vanellope is very worried."

"Sorry dudes," I replied, "I overslept."

What Gloyd said was running through my mind. _She cares about me? _I thought. It must have been obvious because Gloyd then said, "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, nervously, "I just have to meet Vanellope before the random roster race. She said she had a surprise for me."

Gloyd and Swizzle shared a knowing look before staring at me.

"Okay," Swizzle said in a mischievous sounding voice, "But you better hurry, V has been looking all over for you.

"Okay," I said in a confused tone, "Thanks for the tip."

The two shared another mischievous look then ran to their carts and left. That was a weird visit, but I still have to get ready.

Vanellope's POV

Where was he? I have been waiting here like an idiot waiting for him to arrive! Yet he still isn't here.

"You okay, your highness?" someone asked me.

I looked around to see who was talking to me. I saw it was Taffeta. She's been my very good friend for as long as I've been the president of Sugar Rush. She's been there for me for the things that Ralph can't help me with, like boys.

"It's president," I replied back, "And Rancis was supposed to meet me here so I can give him this."

I showed her the metal I made him that said _to buttercup: congratulations on your first win, love, Vanellope._

"I made it for him, but he didn't even show up!" I started to cry. Taffyta put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a knowing glance.

"Wait for a few more minutes," Taffyta finally replied, "If I know Rancis, he was just wiped out from yesterdays races and slept in a little later then expected."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," Taffyta replied softly then turned around to her cart, "Look, I've got to go. Just wait. He'll most likely come in just a few more minutes." After that, she took off. I waited for a few more minutes. When I felt like I was just going to give up waiting when I heard a car engine rolling up. It was Rancis!

"Sorry it took so long," he apologized, "I overslept."

"It's okay," I said, a blush creeping on my face, "I'm just glad you came." With that comment, a noticeable blush was creeping on his face as well.

"So, what did you want to give me?" Rancis asked.

"Oh," I said and gave him the metal. He looked at it and then at me.

"I love it," Rancis replied to my relief. That's when I realized how close we were to each other. A big blush crept on my cheek and a goofy smile was on my face. I looked down then back at Rancis. He started to have a goofy grin too, but his didn't look goofy. It looked… cute.

"We should head to the random roster race," Rancis said.

"Yeah," I replied back. After a moment of silence, we headed to our respected carts and drove off to the random roster race.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding new love

Rancis and Vanellope arrived at the random roster race to see two conversations with four of their friends. Gloyd and Jubalina were talking in a private section of the racetrack and Swizzle and Minty were talking at the other end of the racetrack. They were both as close as Rancis and Vanellope were when they were talking. Gloyd and Swizzle hug Jubalina and Minty. When they broke apart they walked to their respective carts so they could start the random roster race. After sharing a knowing glance, Rancis and Vanellope followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A sweet surprise at the end of the race

_"So," a shadowed figure spoke, "It seems like some of the sugar rush racers are going to have their five year summons into the real world soon. Perfect time to exact my revenge! This time I'll have to be sneaky. I will have to take what she holds most dear." He looks at a hologram that has all the people of the summons. He turned it with his finger until he landed on Rancis' icon, "Starting with you."_

It was the end of the random roster race and Vanellope and Rancis were in the lead, Gloyd and Swizzle not far behind.

"Come on Rancis, let me pass," Vanellope said as she reached the final stretch. Rancis would not give in. They heard a roaring sound. They first thought it was the other carts catching up, but then they looked forward to see a giant vortex that they were coming towards. They tried to stop, but the vortex was pulling them in. Before they knew it, Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubalina, and Minty were sucked in with no way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Problem on a billboard

The vortex finally opened to show our heroes a billboard that they fall on. They are dangling 50 feet in the air on the edge of the billboard. Vanellope is shaking in her boots and starts hyperventilating.

"V, are you all right," Rancis asked. His fear for her was growing by the minute.

"Yeah," Vanellope responds, "I-I'm j-j-j-j-just…"

"Just what?" Rancis asked. He was now even more concerned for her.

"I'm just scared of heights!" Vanellope blurted out. To that, Rancis started to try and figure out how to make Vanellope feel better and try to get him and his friends to safety. Then he noticed something, the billboard had a giant teacup that was hollowed out.

"V, you're going to be alright," Rancis started, "Just look at me." Vanellope did as she was told. "Good," Rancis' soothing voice said, "Now just follow me." He moved his hands toward the teacup and Vanellope followed. When she looked down again, she was above a giant teacup. She felt a lot better. She smiled at Rancis who smiled back. The others followed them. Once all of them were over the teacup, Vanellope's hands suddenly slipped. Luckily, Rancis caught her. They were smiling at each other when Rancis' hands slipped. They plummeted down into the teacup, interrupting a date held inside the teacup.

"Is anyone else seeing the two kids who just fell out of the sky?" the redheaded girl in a beautiful pink gown said, inspecting Rancis and Vanellope, who are now unconscious. As everybody was inspecting the two kids, Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubalina, and Minty came down to see if their friends were okay. That startled everybody on the billboard.

"Who are you?" an Indian boy said. Gloyd decided to speak to the group because their leader and the second in command were out cold on the floor.

"My name's Gloyd and these guys are Jubalina, Swizzle, and Minty. Oh and the two that are passed out are Vanellope and Rancis," he said, "We are just some lost people and we need somewhere to stay."

"How'd you get on the billboard? And why are you wearing a pumpkin on your head?" the redhead asked.

"Long story," Gloyd replied, "So you know our names and we still don't know yours."

"Oh sorry," the redhead responded, "I'm Jessie, this is my boyfriend Tony, and our butler Bertram, and these little trouble makers are Luke and Ravi."

"Nice to meet you," Jubalina said.

"Since you're here, you don't mind helping us out, do you?" Jessie asked.

"Of course not," Swizzle replied, "Hey Gloyd, do you have some rope."

"Lets see," Gloyd said, looking in his pockets, "Pie, feathers, oh! Here we go."

Jessie and Tony were about to grab on to the rope, but then Minty pulled the rope up. "First help Vanellope and Rancis up," she ordered. The two obeyed the order and picked up Rancis and Vanellope. Once Rancis and Vanellope were safely out of the teacup, Minty let the rope down. Jessie and Tony climbed out of the teacup and they all walked back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: inside the apartment

Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubalina, and Minty stood in awe at the giant room before them. "Wow!" said Swizzle.

"This room is bigger than my entire house!" said Minty. Then two girls came in from the balcony. The first one was about fourteen. She had blond hair and blue eyes. The other one looked about their age. She was an African American girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jessie," the blond one said, "What happened? Who are these people? Are they the ones that fell on you and ruined your date with Tony?" After the blond said that, Swizzle, Gloyd, Minty, and Jubalina had sort of guilty looks on their faces.

"Now Emma, I'm sure they didn't mean it," said Jessie, obviously talking to the blond. The four that weren't passed out nodded. "Oh, where are my manners," Jessie exclaimed, "Zuri, Emma, these four are Swizzle, Gloyd, Minty, and Jubalina, and the ones passed out in our arms are Vanellope and Rancis." The two girls, who our heroes assumed were Zuri and Emma, went over to shake the remaining racers' hands while saying, "Nice to meet you." Then they looked at Rancis and Vanellope.

"How long have they been out?" Zuri asked.

"Ever since they fell on us in the teacup," Jessie said, cradling Vanellope in her arms. Just then Vanellope squirmed a little. "She's waking up!" Jessie yelled, setting Vanellope on the couch. Her eyes opened and screamed at the sight of people she never seen before, then calmed down at the sight of her friends being so calm.

"Where am I?" Vanellope questioned.

"Your in New York, sweetie," Jessie responded.

"Who are you?" She asked again, fear starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm Jessie, and these are Tony, Bertram, Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and Emma," Jessie said to the scared little girl.

"Where's Rancis?" Vanellope almost screamed, looking everywhere.

"Calm down V," Gloyd calmly replied, "He's still out, he's in Tony's arms." Vanellope turned to Tony with a tear stricken face.

"Can I see him?" Vanellope weakly said.

"Sure thing," Tony replied, putting Rancis on the couch. When she saw Rancis she was about to cry. She knew he wasn't going to die, that he was only out, but she couldn't shake the feeling of sadness in her soul. Rancis was bleeding on every part of his body and she saw a bone jump out of his kneecap. She didn't want Rancis to feel this much pain when he woke up. Then she remembered that Felix gave her his extra magic hammer for her birthday, mainly cause he forgot to get her a gift, and she keeps it with her in cade of an extreme emergency. To the amazement of the crowd, Vanellope took the magic hammer and swung it towards Rancis. Everyone except for the sugar rush racers closed their eyes, but to everyone's surprise there was no crying, just a bunch of groaning. They opened their eyes to see Rancis fully awake without a single bruise.

"Woah!" everybody but the sugar rush racers exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked, clearly amazed.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," Vanellope said slyly while giving a wink to Rancis, who gave her a wink back. Just then the racers yawned. "What a day," Vanellope sighed, "Do you know a place where we can stay?"

"Well, you could stay in the penthouse, but we only have three guest bedrooms," Jessie replied.

Then girls gave a sly look to the boys. "I think we'll manage," the three girls said in unison as the boys gulped. Then the girls led the guys to separate bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: snuggling

Rancis POV

Vanellope pulled me by the arm. I was wondering what she meant by "I think we will manage". It took very little time to get to the guest bedrooms. That's when I realized what she wanted. She swung me into the first guest bedroom she saw and closed the door. My breathing became unsteady.

"W-well," I stuttered, "I-I should g-g-go." I run to the door when Vanellope's soft voice stopped me.

"Rancis, I'm scared. Please stay," she basically whispered. Why couldn't I say no to that? I shakily walked to the bed. That's when I saw the couch in the corner of my eye.

"Alright," I started, "I'll be over there sleeping on the couch."

"That couch doesn't look that comfy," she said, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to sleep in the bed with me?" She caught me. I really do want to sleep in the bed with her, but I'm scared to. To tell you the truth, I have the biggest crush on Vanellope and I don't want to be rejected if I decide to make a move. She moved over and gave me a "please come here" look. It was almost like she desperately wanted to snuggle with me. I literally couldn't say no to that. I walked to the bed like I was under a spell, which made Vanellope laugh. I get to the bed and climbed between the covers. When I did, Vanellope leaned into me and said, "I love you."

I was about to say something but her soft snores interrupted me. I pulled her head towards my chest and said, "I love you, too."

Gloyd's POV

It took a long time to get to our bedroom; just enough time to figure out what Jubalina was planning. _Oh crap _I thought _She's going to snuggle with me_. I've never been this scared in my entire life. Sure, Jubi and I are dating, but we've only been dating for a week. She's starting to come on very strong. If I start getting uncomfortable I will have to dump her. I don't want to dump her! I love her! I will just have to tell her the truth. We finally got to the room. She flung me in and closed the door. Then she looked at me with a sad expression on her face. I gave her a reassuring look and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Am I being to forward?" she shakily asked. I couldn't just lie to her.

"A little," I said. When I said that, I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Are you going to dump me?" she sobbed.

"No, no of course not! Why on earth would I do that," I quietly comforted.

"If you don't want to sleep here I'm fine with it," she said. I bit my lip. I know it is a little weird, but what's the worst that could happen. I walk up to the bed, hopped in and slid over to make a spot for her. My actions were enough to make her smile and climb in with me. She nestled up to me and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I softly said and pulled her head to my chest. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Couple Morning Surprises

Gloyd's POV

I was peacefully sleeping. It was morning and neither Jubalina nor myself were awake yet, or so I thought. Then I felt someone caress my hair. I woke up to see that Jubi was the one that was doing it. I smiled.

"Sup, Jubi," I said in a flirty tone.

"Nothing," she replied, cheekily. Then she kissed me. The kiss lasted until someone shoved the door open. It was Swizzle.

"What is it, Swizz? Don't you see I'm in the middle of something right now?" I said, a little pissed off. Jubi laughed.

"Sorry dude," Swizzle panted, "But I wouldn't interrupt you guys if it wasn't important." This got me intrigued.

"What is it, dude?" I desperately asked.

"It's Rancis man! He finally did it!" Swizzle exclaimed. Finally! I've been planning this prank ever since I figured out he had a crush on our president! Now I can finally do it! I dashed out of bed and down stairs to get it ready.

Rancis' POV

I was sleeping peacefully on the bed; little did I know I wasn't the only one. That is until I felt someone nuzzle up to me. I opened my eyes to see it was none other than our adorable president, Vanellope von Shweetz. I smiled when I saw her peacefully sleeping against my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist and head and her hands on my chest as well, but as much as I want to saver this moment I have to get downstairs. I tried to slip away, but when I tried she wrapped her arms around my neck and wouldn't let go. Soon after that I realized she was awake. I raised her head to see her beautiful eyes open and she had on that cute childish smile on. I grinned as well.

"Good morning, Rancis," she whispered to me, her smile getting more sly by the second. I was going to say good morning back, but what she did next caught me off guard. She kissed me on the lips. Naturally, I kissed her back, which she smiled about. It felt like an eternity that we were kissing, but then we broke apart. I was in pure shock.

"You… you like me?" I ask, very confused.

"Of course I do. I've loved you from day one," she said unexpectedly. I couldn't help myself to kiss her again, this time for even longer. We broke apart. I realize we should go downstairs before someone worries about us.

"We should go down now," I said, trying to break the ice.

"Good idea," she replied, "I'll be down in a little bit." I nodded, kissed her cheek and walked down for breakfast.

Gloyd's POV

I was putting the finishing touches on my contraption when Luke came down.

"Hey, man," he greeted, "What are you doing?"

"Pranking Rancis," I said as I put on the last piece.

"Don't you think he will see this giant contraption?" he asked quizzically.

"Don't worry! What I heard from Swizzle, he's probably not going to be seeing strait for a while," I replied.

"How do you know that?" he questions me.

"Boy you ask a lot of questions," I sighed and began telling him, "Rancis has a huge crush on Vanellope and he finally emitted his feelings for her, and being the prankster I am, I've been planning this ever since I figured out about his crush on her." Luke finally understood after that brief monologue of my plan.

"So, what are you going to do?" he continued interrogating me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I rebuked. That's when we heard someone dreamily walking down the stairs. "It's him!" I shouted in excitement.

"How can you tell?" he questioned.

"He's the only one who would be dreamily walking down the stairs," I replied to his question. We both hid somewhere we can see the action.

Rancis' POV

I was dreamily walking down the hallway to the stairs. I can't believe she liked me. I've been dreaming of this day my whole life and its finally happening to me. I got to the stairs unaware of the mess I was going to step into. I walked down the stairs and tripped on a wire. I was still out of it until a giant whirling sound could be heard. I shot back to reality just in time to see this giant claw coming towards me. I tried to run away, but my feet wouldn't let me. The claw caught me and took my jacket and shirt off. Then it pounded me into the floor. A giant stamp that said 'Royalty Lover' was in front of me, quickly pounding the floor with me above it. Once the stamp was off of me, I could hardly breath. I think the weird contraption knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't help but to burst into tears. I heard giggling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Gloyd and Luke on the ground, laughing. I should've known. It was so like Gloyd to make a prank like this. Then I heard a scream from behind me. I turned again and saw it was none other than his new girlfriend, Vanellope, who was followed by Jessie.

"Rancis! What happened?" Vanellope asked, running towards me. I tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs.

"It looks like the wind is knocked out of him," Jessie sadly said, "Can you point to who did it?" I pointed at Gloyd.

"Should've known," Vanellope angrily whispered.

"How would you know?" Jessie asked.

"He's a prankster, it's in his DNA," Vanellope answered and I reluctantly nodded in reply.

"Oh! Come on, sweetie. Let's get you onto something more comfortable," she replied. She picked me up and laid me down on the couch, which Vanellope quickly followed suite. My breathing came back to normal and I could talk again.

"You feeling better?" V asked, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah," I reply. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, Good," she happily said. I hugged her so I can say 'thank you'. "Oh, by the way," she said, jokingly, "you have something right here." She pointed to my stomach, which had the words 'Royalty Lover' on it. I blushed from embarrassment. She giggled. "Here, let me help," Vanellope said flirtatiously. She licked her finger and started rubbing my stomach. I moaned in happiness when she did that. I closed my eyes and felt the tingly sensation move up to my chest. As soon as the tattoo was off, she gave me a kiss to tell me that she's done and handed me my shirt and jacket. I quickly put them on and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: an awkward breakfast

All the others (besides Tony. He's already working downstairs and doesn't live in the Ross household) came downstairs and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Bertram passed out their breakfast, which was chocolate chip pancakes. Everybody eat quietly until Jessie tried to break the ice.

"So, what do you guys like to do?" Jessie asked. Vanellope answered for the rest of them.

"Well, we all have different interests, like Gloyd likes to prank people and Swizzle likes to do crazy stunts, but we all like to race," she replied.

"Wait, do you mean car racing?" Emma asked.

"Well, cart racing. It's a lot more safe and legal," V replied again, hugging her boyfriend's arm, which was right next to her arm.

"How long have you two been together?" Jessie asked, again.

"Since last night, but we've had crushes on each other since day one," Rancis replied.

"How about the rest of you?" Jessie asked.

"We've been together for two weeks now," said Gloyd.

"Yeah, and we've been together for a week and a half," said Swizzle.

"Do you have any clothes besides that?" Emma asks.

"No, we don't have anymore clothing," said Vanellope.

"We need to go shopping then," said Emma, holding up her handbag.

"Sounds fun. We could really use some other clothes," They all said, agreeing to Emma's gesture.

"Great! We'll finish breakfast and then go to the mall!" she said excitedly, finishing up her pancake. They all finished their breakfast and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shopping

The group is at the mall. There are many stores to choose from. They choose the nearest boutique. Each of the girls bought six outfits and a phone. The guys bought six outfits, a pair of sneakers, a skateboard, a couple hats, and a phone as well. The last store they looked at was a store that made carts. When they looked through the window, they couldn't believe their eyes. Their carts were in the front window.

"Are those our carts?" Minty asks.

"I think so," Vanellope said. They took out their cart license and ran through the door. In a few minutes, they came out of the store in carts that completely showed their personalities. Minty's was a giant mint, Jubalina's was a giant slice of pie, Gloyd's was a candy corn with pumpkin wheels, Swizzle's was a giant swirly lollipop, Rancis' was a giant Reese's peanut butter cup, and Vanellope's was made of short bread and had a bunch of icing and many different sprinkles. It also said 'made by Vanellope and Ralph' on the side. Everybody was content with his or her purchases and they drove back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Parents are coming! The Parents are coming!

Once they got back to the penthouse, Jessie got a call.

"Wow! You guys are amazing behind the wheel!" Zuri complemented.

"Yeah, can I have a ride in one of your carts sometime?" Luke asked.

"Sure!" Vanellope exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah. Okay. See you then. Okay bye," Jessie said, ending the phone call.

"Who was that?" Emma asked. Jessie's face looked like something bad is going to happen.

"Your parents," she replied. Everybody gasped.

"Do they know about our guests?" Luke asks. Everybody was hoping they do.

"No," she says and turns around. When she turns around, she screams. "What is that and what is it doing there?" she screeches. Everybody looks at Gloyd. Gloyd looks to the ground sheepishly.

"Oops, looks like I forgot to put it away," he replied.

"Well, clean it up! The Ross parents are going to be here any minute!" she yelled and started hyperventilating. Gloyd then took a remote with a big red button out of his pocket. He presses the big red button and the entire thing retracts until it can fit in his pocket. "Okay, we need to get you guys out of here. Where do you guys live?"

"Rancis?" Vanellope asks nervously. Rancis takes out his phone and types something in, then stares at it with a worried expression on his face.

He looks up and says, "California." Everybody gasps. That is not the kind of news they needed at that moment. How are they going to get home? An even better question is how are they going to leave in a minute or so?

"Okay, obviously we can't get rid of you, so we have to make their parents like you," Jessie said.

"Oh! That will be easy for some of us," Vanellope said while everybody looked at Gloyd.

"What! I promise I will behave!" Gloyd said getting uncomfortable from all the stares he got. They all stopped staring at him and continued their conversation.

"Great, everybody got the idea," Jessie whispered to the now huddled group. Everybody nodded. "Great, let's do this!" she exclaimed. As she said this, the family helicopter landed on the top of the apartment building.

"They're here!" loudly whispered Ravi. Just then the elevator door opened and two people were making out inside of it.

All the Ross kids ran to their mother and father screaming, "Mom! Dad!"

"Hey kids!" the father said, grabbing Ravi and Zuri and picking them up. That's when their mother noticed the other kids in the room. "Who are your friends?" she asked. Gloyd then pushed Vanellope toward them. She looked back at them and they all encouraged her to go speak for them.

"Um, hi," Vanellope started, a little shy, "I'm Vanellope, and these are Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, and Jubalina."

"Okay," the mother said, "My name's Christina and this is my husband, Morgan. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Long story," she replied, "Which involves a vortex, a billboard, and a giant teacup." Everyone was shocked at that comment. "Anyway, we need a place to stay until we can get back on our feet. Can we stay here?" Vanellope asked nervously.

"Oh, of course you can!" Christina said, clearly touched by Vanellope's honesty. Everybody's face lit up when they heard that. "Oh, also we saw the cutest carts ever and we were wondering who those belong to," she said, which made our six heroes beam even more.

"Those are our carts!" Jubalina spoke enthusiastically.

"Really?" Christina asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, we're professional racers," said Minty.

"Awesome," Morgan exclaimed, "I've always wanted to meet professional racers. Of course, I didn't imagine them being ten."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Rancis, replied.

"Well we just stopped by to see how it's going, we are off to the set of Galactopus 5," Christina told them.

"Really," Jessie said sarcastically, "Don't you think people will get a little board of Galactopus movies."

"No, plus this one's going to be the big finally," Morgan replies.

"Oh, good," said Jessie.

"Anyway, bye kids," Christina, replied. They left and rode off in their helicopter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Asking V on a date

Rancis' POV

I was looking for Jessie because I needed some dating advise. When I found her I saw she was with Tony. I quickly ducked behind the door and listened to their conversation.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Jessie asks. It sounds like they are going on a date tonight.

"I was thinking a nice, quiet dinner," Tony replied. I wish I could do that with Vanellope. I must have said that out loud because Jessie said, "Rancis, I know it's you." I stepped out of my hiding spot and started walking towards the couple.

"I'll see you later," Tony said.

"Okay, can't wait," Jessie dreamily responded. Tony walked out of the room. "Really!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, I just needed some help," I responded.

"With what," she exhaustedly responded back.

I took in a deep sigh and said, "I need some dating advise."

"Oh," she stated. I looked down at the floor. Then Jessie sat down at the table and offered me the seat next to her. I took the seat next to her and let out a deep sigh. "What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Well, I want to ask Vanellope on our first date, but…" I trailed off. She looked at me, urging me to continue. "I just don't know what to do or even how to ask her. I need your help. Please!" I pleaded.

"Just be yourself and find something really romantic to do on your first date," Jessie responded to my plea. I think I understand now.

"Thanks, Jessie. I think I know what I'm going to do," I thanked her.

"Hey, no problem," she answered back. I walked out of the room to try and find Vanellope.

Vanellope's POV 

I was playing _Dance Dance Revolution _on the Wii when Rancis came into the room. "Hey V," he said sweetly.

"Hey, Rancis," I responded, putting my game on pause. I walked up to him and planted a kiss on him, which made him and I blush.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly trying to make a conversation.

"Oh, I'm just playing _Dance Dance Revolution_. Want to play a round with me?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I really don't dance," he responded, trying to get out of it.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," I said and pulled him to the mat on the ground. He stepped on the mat and looked at me for instructions. "All you do is step on the arrows when they come to the top," I instructed. He nodded in understanding and started the game. I picked an easy one for him to do and the game started up. It took him awhile to get the hang of it, but when he did it looked like he's been doing this his entire life. The game ended and he got his score. He got an A and the high score. "Wow! That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! I've never seen moves like that!" I over enthusiastically said

"Thanks," he said as his voice and expression changed, "V, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" I said with a hint of confusion in my voice. His expression changed back when he saw my eagerness.

"V, will you go out with me," he finally said with no hint of hesitation in his voice. I can't believe he asked me out.

"Yes! What are we going to do?" I asked, excitedly.

"I was thinking a nice, quiet picnic. You know, if the weather permits," he explains.

"Can't wait," I say dreamily.

"See you at seven?" he asked me.

"See you at seven," I said.

He kissed me goodbye and left the room. I was freaking out. I decided to ask Emma for dating advise.

**Authors note: There! Finally! The next chapter will be Vanellope asking Emma for dating advise. Please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dating Advise

Vanellope's POV

I ran as fast as I could to Emma's room. When I got there, I barged open the door and said, "Emma! I need your help!"

Emma was sitting in her room, talking on the phone. "Sorry, I'll have to call you back. Family problems," she said and turned off the phone, "What!"

"Sorry, I just really need your help with… girl issues," I replied. I got her interest.

"What up, girl," she said, urging me to continue.

"Well," I started, "Rancis asked me out and I'm just scared. I need some advise."

"Well, first thing is to get a new outfit. Then just be yourself," Emma responded.

"Can you help me pick the perfect outfit out?" I quietly asked.

"Of course, but we can't just look through your closet. You need a whole new outfit. Let's go shopping," Emma replied.

We got to the mall and looked inside a dress store. We looked at all sorts of dresses. The one that struck me the most was a sparling mint green dress with spaghetti straps. Then we went to the shoe store. I bought a pair of metallic black flats. We also bought a red flower to complete the outfit. I never felt happier.

**Authors note: next chapter is the first date and I will make sure that Gloyd gets in the way at the end, or maybe during, but the end thing is the one that really is going to affect them. Anyway, R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: First date

Jessie was gathering the Ross kids and the Sugar rush racers for a family dinner. She knocked on Rancis and Vanellope's bedroom door to get them to come for dinner. A few seconds later, Vanellope came out of the door. She was wearing her new sparkling mint green dress and metallic black flats. She had her hair down and had a red flower in it. Jessie was wondering why she was so dressed up.

"Aren't you a little overdressed for family dinner night?" she asked. Vanellope was in complete shock.

"Was that today," she nervously said. Jessie shook her head. "Oh man! I'm going to have to take a rain check and so will Rancis," she responded.

"Why?" she asked, clearly having no idea what's going on in their social life.

"Me and Rancis are going on a picnic for our first date. I'm supposed to be down there in five minutes," Vanellope responded back. Jessie had a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh," she said, "Well go on and have fun." Vanellope smiled and walked out to the hallway towards the stairs.

Rancis' POV

I was waiting for Vanellope in the living room. She came into view and I was awestruck. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was wearing the most beautiful sparkling mint green dress and a mesmerizing red flower in her long raven black hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Hey Rancis, what do you think," she said, twirling around so I could see her in every angle. I was at a loss for words.

"It, I-I mean you look… beautiful," I managed to say. We both started to blush.

"Gee, thanks Rancis," she said while looking down at the ground. I looked at the time. It was exactly seven o'clock.

"Shall we," I said and held out my hand. Vanellope giggled at my gesture.

"Yes, we shall," she said while she took my hand. We both walked out of the living room into the elevator to go start our perfect date.

Gloyd's POV

All of us except Vanellope and Rancis were patiently waiting for Jessie to come and sit down at the table. Finally, Jessie comes in and sits down.

"Where are Rancis and Vanellope?" I heard Jubalina, who was sitting right next to me, say.

"They're on their date," Jessie responded. That sentence ignited an idea in my head. I am going to ruin Rancis' date. I quickly got up and ran towards the door. I suddenly stopped when Jessie asked, "Where are you going, Gloyd?"

"I wasn't that hungry, so I thought I would go out for a stroll," I said without hesitation. I tried to run out the door again, this time being successful. Once I was out I could hear Jessie's voice saying, "He's going to try to ruin Rancis' date, isn't he." I knew that everybody was nodding at that.

Vanellope's POV

We were walking to our picnic spot. We stopped on top of a giant hill, where everything was set up already. I was awestruck.

"Wow Rancis, you really thought of everything!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, it's the most beautiful place in the whole city. I had to get a reservation just to set it up," he explained. I giggled. I didn't know he could be this… romantic. "Shall we sit," he said, walking toward the blanket. I quickly followed him onto the blanket. He lit some candles so we could see well. I smiled at the sight. All this romanticism and he saved it all for me. My train of thought was ended when Rancis said, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yah," I replied. He unpacked the basket in front of me, which had all my favorite foods and deserts in it. I'm very impressed with Rancis today. We ate and talked for a while and then we lay down together and looked at the stars. I've never seen this many stars before. It was beautiful! I looked at Rancis and he looked at me. As if by magic, we both came closer. Just about when our lips were about to touch, some sprinklers came on. I wasn't the only one who was confused. Rancis looked away form me a then quietly muttered something under his breathes. I was wet and cold now. This perfect date was now wet and cold and miserable. I shivered out of extreme coldness. What Rancis did next really surprised me.

"Here," he said while taking his jacket and putting it on me. I never felt happier in my entire life than in this moment. He leaned in to kiss me again and made it. I could taste the taste of Reese's peanut butter cups on my lips. It felt like an eternity of bliss. That is until something punched me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I heard someone say, "V, are you alright." I didn't respond for a while.

"Rancis!" was all I could muster.

"What? I didn't do that," he said, apologizingly.

"Who else could have done it?" I quietly questioned.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me. Don't you believe me?" he said, trying to fend himself. I laughed. He's so cute when he's trying to fend for himself. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because I know it's not you," I reply. He laughs and kisses me again. I quickly became tired and fell asleep. The last thing I heard was a gentle goodnight.

Jessie's POV

What's taking those lovebirds so long! They should've been back here an hour ago! I decided to look for them, but she needed some help. "Luke! Emma! Come here!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Emma questioned from the top of the stairs.

"I need your help trying to find Vanellope, Rancis and Gloyd," I replied. The two kids looked at each other and then nodded. We headed out for our search.

After a long search, we finally found them sleeping under the stars in the most romantic place in New York. I quickly picked up Rancis and Emma and Luke picked up Vanellope and Gloyd, who were sleeping in some bushes. After we got every body we walked back to the penthouse.

Rancis' POV

When I woke up, I realized we were in our room. I got up and tried to wake up Vanellope, who was peacefully sleeping next to me. When I finally got her up, she said, "Hello handsome." I smiled when I heard that. I tried to walk out of the room when I heard Vanellope's soft voice say, "Rancis."

"Yeah," I replied back.

"I had a great time last night, thank you," she said and ran up to hug me. I thought I would never be sad again.

**Authors note: Here it is, another chapter. next chapter will be an ordinary day and Rancis will ask Vanellope out again. Please R&R, your killing me here. JK LOLs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: to answer a review I got, yes. I will make Vanellope glitch in this chapter. I love reviews! Please keep them coming!**

Chapter 14: Joy Ride

Vanellope's POV

"Hey, Vanellope," Rancis said behind me.

I turned around and said, "Hey Rancis."

"The guys and I were just going to go for a drive and I was wondering if you wanted to go," he responded.

"Sure! Just let me finish getting ready," I said then hopped off to our bedroom. I got ready and walked to the others, which were getting annoyed by the Ross kids.

"You said I could have a ride," one whined.

"Yeah, and me too."

"Don't forget me!" I glitched to the scene.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, leaving everyone in shock, "You can all join us, just stop whining!"

"Welcome to my life," Bertram, who was in the living room cleaning, spoke.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Are you some sort of magical being?" Ravi questioned me.

"What? No I'm not a magical being. Why would you even…" I said, but was stopped when Rancis told me what I just did. I thought of a cover up but couldn't find anything. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just go for our drive and come to this another time," I suggested and then walked out the door. I knew they would not let this go.

We got into our carts and started the engine. Emma went in my cart, Ravi went in Rancis', Zuri went in Gloyd's, and Luke went in Swizzle's. We took off. I was on the sidewalk, so I came out with a bumpy start. A taxi cab was about to run us over us, but I glitched out of the way just in time. Emma looked really shocked. I can't believe I glitched out of a problem again!

"Seriously V, you can either tell me or be interrogated by Jessie. What's going on?" Emma threatened me. This is not good! If I tell her, bad things could happen. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

When we got back home, I quietly walked to my room.

Jessie's POV

"What was that all about?" I asked. I've never seen any of these kids sad before.

"We might have learn that those guys might have a secret," Emma spoke, slyly. Just then Rancis came into the room.

"Rancis," I called.

"Yeah," he said like he was expecting my next statement.

"Can you bring Vanellope down here?"

**Authors note: There's the chapter. Next chapter Jessie will interrogate Vanellope and Turbo will come. dun, Dun, DUN! R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: this chapter is going to be interesting! R&R**

Chapter 15: The Interrogation

Vanellope's POV

I walk down the eerie hallway. At the end of the hallway, Jessie was standing there with an armchair and a bright light. "Please have a seat," she spoke with a voice as smooth as silk. Why does this feel like a scene from an old spy movie? I walk to the seat and sit down. When I sit down she turned on the light. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Just remember this is a secure area and nothing will be held against you," she said. I nodded and slumped down in the chair.

"Just so you know, I'm not really good with interrogations," I said.

"Good," she stated, "Then this is going to be easier than I thought. Now Vanellope, please state you full name."

"Vanellope von Shweetz," I sighed.

"The kids say you have a 'special power', is this true?" she continued to interrogate me.

"Yes," I simply say. She clearly couldn't hold in her excitement of figuring out our little secret.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! Just tell me you secret," she cried.

"I'll have to ask my friends first," I reply.

She looked at me arrogantly and then said, "I'll send them in." Seconds later, my fellow sugar rush racers came into the room.

"How's it going, V?" Rancis asked.

I looked down in sorrow and said, "I think we should just tell them." Everyone gasped in shock. "Look guys, we were going to have to tell them sooner or later. I think we should just do it and get it over with," I said, looking to Rancis for support. He stepped toward me and said, "Lets do this." I happily hugged him. "Can you be there with me?" I squeaked out.

"Of course, sweetie," he said while hugging me back. We break apart and both walk back into the room.

"Sorry," Zuri, who I'm guessing was the guard, "This set is closed. Vanellope, you may enter.

"Please let me in," Rancis pleaded, "I promised V I'd be there for support."

"Very well," she said, exasperatingly. She stepped away from the door and we walked in.

"Are you ready to tell us your secret?" Jessie asked. I looked at Rancis and then confidently said, "Yes." She sat there and waited for my answer, but I was frozen solid. I looked to Rancis for some help. He nodded and then said, "Were video game characters."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Just so you know, this is about a week after the movie. Enjoy and R&R**

Chapter 15: The Interrogation

Vanellope's POV

I walk down the eerie hallway. At the end of the hallway, Jessie was standing there with an armchair and a bright light. "Please have a seat," she spoke with a voice as smooth as silk. Why does this feel like a scene from an old spy movie? I walk to the seat and sit down. When I sit down she turned on the light. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Just remember this is a secure area and nothing will be held against you," she said. I nodded and slumped down in the chair.

"Just so you know, I'm not really good with interrogations," I said.

"Good," she stated, "Then this is going to be easier than I thought. Now Vanellope, please state you full name."

"Vanellope von Shweetz," I sighed.

"The kids say you have a 'special power', is this true?" she continued to interrogate me.

"Yes," I simply say. She clearly couldn't hold in her excitement of figuring out our little secret.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! Just tell me you secret," she cried.

"I'll have to ask my friends first," I reply.

She looked at me arrogantly and then said, "I'll send them in." Seconds later, my fellow sugar rush racers came into the room.

"How's it going, V?" Rancis asked.

I looked down in sorrow and said, "I think we should just tell them." Everyone gasped in shock. "Look guys, we were going to have to tell them sooner or later. I think we should just do it and get it over with," I said, looking to Rancis for support. He stepped toward me and said, "Lets do this." I happily hugged him. "Can you be there with me?" I squeaked out.

"Of course, sweetie," he said while hugging me back. We break apart and both walk back into the room.

"Sorry," Zuri, who I'm guessing was the guard, "This set is closed. Vanellope, you may enter.

"Please let me in," Rancis pleaded, "I promised V I'd be there for support."

"Very well," she said, exasperatingly. She stepped away from the door and we walked in.

"Are you ready to tell us your secret?" Jessie asked. I looked at Rancis and then confidently said, "Yes." She sat there and waited for my answer, but I was frozen solid. I looked to Rancis for some help. He nodded and then said, "Were video game characters."

Chapter 16: Turbo Returns

Jessie stood there in shock. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, hoping they just fell on their heads.

"Yeah, we're fine," Rancis, said, calmly. Jessie was freaking out.

"What game exactly did you come from?" Jessie asked.

"Sugar Rush," Rancis told Jessie. Jessie fainted.

When she woke up she was in her bed with everybody hovering over her. "Jessie, are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, what happened in there?" Luke asked.

"Guys! You will never guess what Rancis told me," she exclaimed. Everybody leaned in to hear what she had to say. "He told me that they were video game characters from Sugar Rush," I said, laughing afterwards, "Why aren't you laughing."

"Because we believe them," Zuri said.

"It is the only thing that makes since," said Ravi.

"I think its kind of cool," Luke spoke, "It'll be fun having someone not from her in our house."

"I'm glad there are some more girls in this family that share my interests," Emma said.

I yelled.

"No, but I think you did," Emma said, causing everyone to laugh.

"This is no laughing manner, in every extra terrestrial movie I've ever seen there has been some sort of bad guy after them," Jessie told the others.

"First off, stop referencing your pitiful life with movies. And second, that is just more of a reason to keep them," Emma replied.

"Your right Emma, we have to protect them," she responded to that really good point. Then they heard an extra voice downstairs and ran down to see whom it was. They saw Rancis and Vanellope getting hugged from a scary male with pale skin and yellow eyes and teeth. They then looked at Rancis and Vanellope, who were scared out of their skin.

"Oh, you must be the person who has been taking care of my little darling and her friends," he said, making them all confused.

"Uh, who are you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm Vanellope's dad of course," he said. Jessie looked at Vanellope, who gave her a shake of her head, mouthing the word 'no'. Then it hit her. This must be the bad guy that was after them.

"Can I have a moment with your… daughter?" Jessie asked.

"Sure," Vanellope's quote on quote father said. The two walked upstairs and closed the door to Vanellope and Rancis' bedroom.

"Who is that guy?" Jessie asked.

"That is Turbo, the most greedy super villain of all time, probably trying to kill me or take out what's important to me," She told Jessie. Just then they both heard Rancis yell out, "Help!" They both ran downstairs where Rancis was pulled into a corner. _We got to get out of here, soon_ Vanellope thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: poisoned

Vanellope's POV

Rancis and I were snuggling together when it happened. We were both in a peaceful slumber. Someone opened the door and the next thing I knew, Rancis' heartbeat slowed. I woke up to see a syringe in Rancis' left shoulder. I ran to my phone and called the ambulance. I took them a while to get here. When they did, they picked Rancis up and put him on the stretcher. I knew he was going to be fine, but I couldn't help but shed a tear when they pulled him into the truck. _We're leaving right when he gets well enough _I thought to myself.

**Authors note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. R&R**


	18. epilogue

Epilogue

Jessie's POV

I woke up the next morning to see that all the sugar rush racers were gone. All that was left was a note:

_Dear Ross family,_

_ We had to leave because of Turbo. He poisoned Rancis and I don't want anything else to happen. We headed out last night. We had a great time being with you the last couple of days and don't worry about us._

_ Best wishes,_

_Vanellope_

_P.S: don't let Turbo see this letter_

I knew what I had to do. I had to help those guys because I have a feeling something big is going to happen. I left a note for the Ross parents, grabbed the kids and left.

**Authors note: thank you for reading this. the next book will be crossed over with Shake it Up. R&R**


End file.
